First time
by Batmankixbum
Summary: Bolin and Opal are left in his apartment alone after Mako leaves for work. Losing your virginity for the first time is usually pretty awkward. How did their first time go? BOPAL. Bolin's pov in third person.


**A/N: Hey any one reading this! If you have seen any of my other stories you probably can tell by now that Bopal is my otp. I know, not a popular one. I was searching for some Bopal the other day to read and there was almost virtually none, and so I got frustrated and motivated and made yet another Bopal one shot because if you want something done you must do it yourself am I right ? lol and I know I'm not the only one, I know there are other Bopal shippers out there who are just as sad as me at the lack of Bopal fanfiction and art. So please if you see anywhere and know anyone who wants more Bopal, feel free to share my profile or stories with them as long as I'm credited. I wish some one would for me as I feel I'm always searching so hard haha.**

 **PS: This is not MEANT to be smutty, or I should say a story meant just for pleasure, but more of an accurate depiction of how I feel their first time together was. HOWEVER, it is a bit smutty due to the nature of the plot. Because hey, they are human, and they were together for a while. And humans have sex. Ya know? I wanted to try to paint a picture how it probably went down. Hope you enjoy!**

"See you Bo! Bye Opal, don't get into too much trouble when I'm gone."

"Have a good one at work bro." Bolin called from the couch as Mako headed out the door.

Bolin had his arm lazily slung over Opals'shoulder as they both sat on the couch. Opal had a book in hand and Bolin impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch as he listened to the news via radio. He glanced at Opal from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a camisole and cotton shorts, as she would be staying the night again. Being that Bolin was taller, he unintentionally caught a glimpse down her shirt. His cheeks heated up and he quickly glanced away. They had been dating for almost a year. Korra had left a few months back. And since then him and Opal had been spending more time together given they weren't apart. She would often sleep over when _she_ could or didn't have training in the morning. He was always too afraid to ask for anything sexual. He didn't want to risk ruining the relationship or giving off the wrong impression. Plus Bolin would be 20 soon and Opal just turned 18 a couple months back. He was ready, but what if she wasn't? But tonight… Bolin wasn't sure he wanted to go another night without trying. Tonight felt, _different._

 _Okay Bolin, you're her boyfriend, and you shouldn't be afraid to ask. Asking is okay. No don't ask, that's awkward. Oh spirits I'm looking at her boobs again. Now she's looking at me, act cool_.

"Hey, Opal." Bolin spat out quickly.

"Hey… Bolin. Everything okay? You're acting weird." Opal kind of giggled. Bolin suddenly averted his gaze to her book.

"I was just looking at what you're reading. What book is it?" She smiled and her face lit up.

"It's really good, actually. It's about a spirit named Koh, who steals faces and- are you looking at my breasts?"

"No! I was-" Opal cut him off with her laughter.

"You know you don't have to apologize, I'm you're girlfriend you know."

"I know I'm just, I just didn't want to, well you know." Bolin said frantically scratching the back of his head. Opal sat her book down on the coffee table and leaned up high to meet his face to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Bolin stared at her for a few seconds before he cupped her face and began kissing her. They had kissed before, but there was something unsaid in the air that it would go further this time.

Bolin's body started heating up with anticipation, along with his lower regions. He began kissing her neck. Spirits he hoped she was in the mood too. He gently pressed his wait over hers, pinning her underneath him on the couch while he kissed her neck.

 _Lower._ He thought. Bolin stopped kissing her for a moment to make eye contact as he carefully slid his hand halfway up her shirt, looking to her for permission to go higher. When she didn't say anything and all he could see was eagerness in her eyes he continued. He cupped her breasts in his hands and his stomach almost jumped in his throat. Bolin couldn't believe this was happening. It was happening. It may not seem like a big deal to any one else but Bolin had never done this before and he was overwhelmed with excitement that he didn't know what to do with.

He let his thumbs brush over the sensitive parts, which was returned with a tiny, ever so quiet breath of pleasure. Bolin continued, looking at his hands and then her face, then back at his hands and then her face again.

"Bolin not so rough please." Opal calmly instructed.

"Sorry." Bolin said, feeling he had gotten a little too excited and had begun rubbing too hard. Bolin let his attention wonder lower to her shorts. He was afraid to touch them, as soon as he did, she would know what he wanted. He wanted to make sure the best he could that it wasn't all about him but that Opal enjoyed it too, and that she wanted it just as much as he did. He wanted to be a good boyfriend about it.

"Did you want to go to your bedroom? The couch is getting kinda crowded." Opal suggested. Bolin stuttered.

"Uh yeah! That'd probably be better, let me just," Bolin began speaking, as he scooped her up into his arms and made the short walk to his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed.

 _She totally just mentioned the bedroom on her own. Does that mean…? No no! Bolin don't assume like that, maybe she was just uncomfortable. Or maybe she WAS trying to hint at something and if I don't get the hint I'll look even more stupid and like I don't know what I'm doing. Come on Bolin… THINK._

Bolin was kissing down her stomach all the while his thoughts were racing. He decided maybe he would just try… And See what happened. This was hard, being the guy and all he was sort of expected to take the lead, but he had never done this before. His guess was as good as hers.

"Bolin is everything okay? You're being so quiet." Opal asked.

"Yeah! Everything is fine! Just a lot of thoughts going through my head ya know? I've never done this before."

"Just relax, Bolin. I've never done anything before either, it's supposed to make us feel better not stressed. Stop thinking so much and just do what feels good for you… But don't forget about me." She laughed.

Bolin relaxed, and a wave of relief washed over him.

 _Okay Bolin, just do what you like. This is the time you have permission to do all the things you've only thought of. Just do it._

Bolin took the time to massage his hands up her torso, and slowly bring them down where his fingers met the hem of her shorts. He paused for a minute and pulled them down to her ankles. And then off. She had baby pink satin panties on, which reflected the moonlight coming in from the window. They had a tiny bow at the top, and a small lace trim around the edges. He gripped her thighs and let his strong hands run along the soft skin, and just as he let one finger slip up the edge of her panties, he looked up.

 _Pabu_!

The fire ferret was contently laying across the headboard of his bed, quietly watching it all.

 _He's just an animal he doesn't understand. Just ignore him. He sees you naked all the time. He's naked all the time. But what if he knows what I'm doing? That's still weird! It's kinda creepy to do things while an animal is watching… But if I do something, Opal will notice. But it probably wouldn't be wise if I did nothing and he decided to jump down at any moment._

"No no no no Pabu sorry but you've got to go." Bolin said quickly picking up the ferret and tossing him into the living room and closing the door.

Bolin returned to the bed and looked at Opal.

"Sorry, I didn't want Pabu watching." Opal smirked and lay her head back down on the pillow, gently gripping the edges.

Bolin continued where he left off. He gently tugged at the top of the underwear, and pulled them down slowly. Fully enthralled in what was being revealed before him. He took his time, to savor the moment more.

He looked at Opal, who's cheeks were turning pink. She pulled her legs together out of shyness and chilliness.

"Opal are you sure you're okay with this?" Bolin asked, feeling a bit nervous himself.

"Yeah… Just no one's seen me before. Well except like my mom when I was a baby or something but, it's just kind of new. Kind of embarrassing but comforting at the same time."

Bolin took a second to turn his lamp on so he could see better. His senses were raging and his hormones were stirring in a way that dizzied him. He removed his white wife beater he wore around the house and cupped her breasts again. He pushed her legs to the side with his knees and sat in a kneeling position between them while replacing one of his hands with his tongue. He kissed all along her midsection until he got to the bottom all the while her breathing became heavier. He looked up at Opal who was still lightly gripping the edges of the pillow she laid her head on. Bolin continued downward with his tongue and in between her legs. He was scared yet excited and turned on all at the same time, it took all he could to focus to try to make sure he was doing a good job. Her breathing heightened to a higher pitch, her back slightly arched in an upward motion. He took a second to look up at her from between her legs. Her head still lay on the pillow, her hands were covering her face as her face reddened even more.

"Opal are you okay?" Bolin asked worried that maybe she was crying.

"Yes, I'm more than okay. I've just… Never felt this way before. I just never thought I'd be doing this. It feels amazing." She blushed. He let his gaze fall back to her pelvic region and his face heated up. From the looks of it common sense told him she was just as ready as he was to go further. And he didn't need a degree in female anatomy to know that an abundance of moisture down below was a cue that she was nothing short of being as excited as he was. She just hid it better.

"O-oh, um so I'm going to go get some stuff and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Bolin said before leaving the bedroom as Opal raised a brow.

 _Duh_ , _why would she go anywhere. So stupid Bolin!._

He tip toed into Mako's room quietly trying to rummage through his bed side table. He didn't want Opal to know he didn't think to ever buy protection. He finally touched what felt to be a small square packet. He held it up to find they were just sanitary wipes.

"Uugh!" Bolin grunted. He got on his hands and knees and began looking under the bed, and pulled out a box.

"OOF!" He cracked his skull on the edge of the bottom of the bed. He rubbed his head and haphazardly opened the box. It was mostly things like letters, photos, a couple trinkets, and…

 _Ah ha!_

He found it.

 _These things literally have dust on them. Seems like he never ended up using them. Or did he… Obviously not these ones. That'd be gross. Okay back to Opal!_

He hurried back into the bedroom, where Pabu rest on the dresser this time.

"Out out out!" Bolin scurried to get the animal out of the room and re shut the door.

"You sure were making a lot of noise. Borrowing from Mako I see." She smirked.

"Well I uh, I never really thought to buy protection. Just totally escaped my mind…"

"Hmm well good thing It didn't escape Mako's." She chuckled.

"Mako never forgets anything." Bolin sighed, then smiled. Bolin stood at the foot of the bed and clumsily pulled his shorts down, and then his boxers. Opal blankly started at his pelvic region, and back to his face, then back down again.

Bolin's face turned pink as he pulled the condom on, as he gave her a cheesy smile.

"…what." He laughed nervously.

"Nothing!" Opal snapped. "Never seen a- a- naked man before." She blushed, and giggled.

"Well now you have." He smirked, and crawled back over top of her. She looked up at him as they made contact down below. Bolin leaned down and kissed her as he slid inside to try and ease the nervousness.

Opal had said it hurt at first, but urged she wanted to continue, and it didn't last very long, ending after about 4 minutes. But they some how felt closer anyways.

He had been going missionary, while letting his head rest next to hers while his pelvis did all the work. That part had been quite easy with his built body, however other things weren't so ready. It hit him out of no where that he was ready and before he got to try all the cool stuff he was thinking it was over.

Bolin let his head rest next to her shoulder, breathing hard.

"Wow." He said. "So that's it." He rolled off of her and wiped his brow. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I liked it." She reassured.

"Opal you don't have to lie to me I know I was terrible the whole time." He flicked his lids closed, letting his breathing slow.

"No really, I mean, sure it was our first time so it's not going to be the best performance from either of us... But it was fun. I'm glad you were my first."

"Really?" Bolin asked surprised.

"Mmhm. Your nervousness made me feel less dumb for feeling nervous. You were super sweet the whole time, and you're just as inexperienced as me. It was the perfect awkward first encounter."

Bolin pulled the condom off and wrapped it in tissue, then threw it in his bedside trash can. Opal curled her slender leg in between his muscular ones hooking her foot around his ankle. She gently laid her head on his chest while Bolin caressed the back of her head, and picking away strays of her bangs that got in her eyes while looking at the ceiling. Bolin was becoming tired, but he wanted to watch her fall asleep.

"And you know we can always just practice, ya know if we want to get better… Because some practice never hurt anything." Bolin fumbled. But he got no response. She had already fallen asleep in the comfort of his chest, and he knew they'd have plenty more time to get practice in, in their long future together.


End file.
